moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cati886
Welcome Hi, welcome to Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Roary Scrawl page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hello from administration Your edits and moshi monsters wiki's are brilliantly done so i promote you an editor of this wiki which basically you edit thousands and hundreds of wikis that users have made and you create your own!keep up the good work cati886.﻿ ﻿ Hello First why did you delete my message from your page? I deleted red nose day because I couldn't find that it was an "official" event. If you do please tell me and I can fix it. Second please keep the messages on this wiki, you didn't have to post on community central.Last I know you're really trying to help the wiki and how I became sysop is because I along with User:Csabo cleaned up the wiki because it had excessive vandalism. We also added many other pages.-- 00:41, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Duplicates Please use the search button to search if a page has already been created as you created a duplicate of Dr. Strangeglove,Coolio,Broccoli Spears,The Secrets Moshlings Roxy,Wurley,Lady GooGoo and Jeepers 00:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) RfA Please come to the IRC so we can talk about your request for adminship. 23:30, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Yes I'm back, but we're not looking for any admins as of right now. Keep on editing though :) 22:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : One tip, don't add the address www.moshimonsters.com to any pages please. We already know were it is. 22:24, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Wrong item? Hi there Cati886, I see you created an article for "Slurp Slurp Slushies". I haven't seen an item in-game with that name. Were you perhaps thinking of "Slug Slurp Slushie"? Thanks, Csabo 00:12, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Panfu Wiki Adminship You didn't need to post on Community Wikia to ask me that. You can't become an admin to the wiki. You have a very small amount of edits, Bubby00000 the Owner hasn't logged out in two years! Become more active and I will be glad to help you adopt the wiki :) 04:58, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ideas 1. Not possible, we cannot add background colors to every single User Page. As you can see, more tabs are not necessary. 2.There's an achievement system that can be activated by Wikia, I don't want it activated since people would do useless edits to get badges, like adding blank posts just to get more edits. I will think about asking for the Achievement Extension but I'm not quite sure it's necessary. 23:38, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Adminships You can't be admin on every wiki you visit. You have to edit them, not familiarize. I checked some of the wikis on the list and you have barely contributed to few at all. Some of them you haven't even edited once. Also you have to request adminship of other wikis, there should be a section on each wiki for that. Unless the wiki hasn't been visited, in which you would have to adopt it. If you have any questions come to the IRC. 22:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) How did you get pip the moshling is he a common moshling or is he hard to get :D Hello. How are you? I'm fine. From Boy. Whileyboy (talk) 08:17, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Cat. If you'd be so kind as to go on chat, I'll reveal who I am. And what I want. OK? --User talk:User:Daisy-ReeRules/Sig 18:57, August 6, 2013 (UTC)